User talk:VaniVoid97
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Harry Potter Games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Logo Hey SAC, I'm Shrev64. I was wondering if I could make a logo for your wiki. Also, is it okay if I add Quidditch World Cup. It was a game, and a good one at that. Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 Hey SAC, i thought i'd come and help XD I love harry potter :P .:Sora:. 11:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Status Thanks :D. I'll try my best to help out this wiki. Shrev64(Talk • ) 23:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 MediaWiki Drop-Down Menu Okay, I need a little help with this one. I'm have some problems with the Media Wiki drop down menu. If you go to this link:http://hpgames.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, I have added the "Create..." portion, but it will not show up on the actual wiki. Any ideas? Shrev64(Talk • ) 23:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 hey Hey, Shrev left a message about becoming affiliates with hp wiki, but I'm not entirely sure who decides that there, I'll have to ask one of the b-crats, although if you want to become affiliates of the Hogwarts rpg wiki that I can definitely answer yes to, also if you need any technical or design help, just let me know, my favourite part of wiki's is the template and main page designs. I've helped do the main pages for Hogwarts rpg wiki, Warriors Cats Clan rpg wiki, Guardians of Ga'Hoole rpg wiki and Camp Half Blood rpg wiki. I'm also really familiar with the Lego years 1-4 game for both psp and xbox360 as well as the HP 5 and 6 for xbox360. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I am familiar with talk bubbles, haven't made too many of them, but I am familiar with it, I can do the main page, also if you want me to design the favicon, logo, and background design I can design them, but can't put them up, as you need admin rights for that.... Now is this going to be from an "in universe" look at the games, or just about the games in general "out of universe"? Is there anything specific you would like to see incorporated into the main page?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) by coding you mean? Oh, and I've been working over some ideas, not sure if I'll get to it today or tomorrow though. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) right, but coding for something specific? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Naming Policy Hey SAC, I made an image naming policy thing that might be useful. Sorry if you feel like I'm taking over the wiki or something, because I'm trying not to. Tell me what you think of it. Shrev64(Talk • ) 02:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 Yeah, sorry about that. I'll remember to replace the image :D Shrev64(Talk • ) 23:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 Hi Hi, I don;t think you know me cuz I don't know you. But, I'm an admin on the Hogwarts rpg wiki. When this wiki gets a logo, I'll be able to add you to our affiliates if you would like (BachLynn talked about it, I know). I'm not as experienced as some other people at HP Games, as the only one I've really tried and played a couple times was Harry potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for Gameboy. I've so far given up on it, lol. But, I'll help on the wiki with some other stuff :) I hope I can help a lot. InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SAC ﻿Sure, this place REALLY needs a lot of work, buddy :/ I wish I could help you more, but the only thing I can do is format and style. Heck, the only HP I playes was The Chamber of secrets for PC, and it was soo long ago, I cant rembeber it -- User:Dark-EnigmaXIII BachLynn asked an admin (Head.Boy.Hog) to add this wiki as affiliates with the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki. I'm in charge with all the affiliate stuff over at the wiki, so Head.Boy asked me. But, since you don't have a logo yet, I added a random picture here from this wiki. So, we're officialy affiliates now! If you want to see it, go here, and just scroll down to the Affiliantes part. I'll be back on this wiki often to check if you've gotten a logo, then I'll change it :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 01:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Talk bubbles, uhh? Bring it, hehe. Also, congrats on your affiliation. BTW, Sac, who are your staffers? -- User:Dark-EnigmaXIII ﻿.:Sora:.?! I'havent seen her in... like... a week :/ Okay... If you trust her to be an admin.... User:Dark-EnigmaXIII Dude Buddy, you coming back anytime soon? Shrev64(Talk • ) 06:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Secret agent clank! Look, I'm doing as much as I can for this wiki, sprucing it up and such, so far as to have gone and made a logo. Personally, I think it's better than the current one, so with your permission (obviously), I was wondering if you could momentarily promote me to administrator as to give me enough time to upload it. Of course, if you don't like it, you can just as easily change it back. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (Talk) 10:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I've just discovered this site and it looks really cool! I'm also the founder of a Harry Potter based site. Are you interested in our two wikis becoming affiliates? 08:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to help out here as much as possible and I'll certainly ask around and Harry Potter Fanfic! 08:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey VV97, I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to help out this wiki anymore. I've just got way too much to do. Therefore, I ask that you please take away my admin rights and pass them on to someone else. Thanks, and sorry for this inconvenience. Shrev64(Talk • ) 06:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) YO!! ! Um i dont play the games that much But i watch the movies is that still good? Thanks for making me an admin!! Im glad to help.Stevenator Sand 21:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC)